1. Field
Embodiments of the invention relate to monitoring of network traffic, such as, but not limited to, methods of training a neural network to monitor network traffic and methods of monitoring network traffic using the trained neural network.
2. Description of Related Art
Network security systems rely on the ability to screen and monitor network traffic in order to identify unauthorized or malicious activity that may be considered harmful. In particular, network security systems seek to identify unwanted network usage while the usage is occurring or is about to occur so that appropriate action may be taken in response to the usage. In addition to identifying unwanted network usage, network security systems may record information about the unwanted network usage, attempt to prevent/stop the unwanted network usage, and/or report the unwanted network usage to appropriate personnel.